Wave the Swallow
Wave the Swallow (ウェーブ・ザ・スワロー, Uēbu za Suwarō) is an anthropomorphic swallow from the Sonic Pokémon series. She is the Babylon Rogues' resident technical genius, and a trash-talker. Wave is the daughter of the tech expert of the Rogues' previous generation, and her knowledge of Extreme Gear far surpasses that of Tails and Doctor Eggman. Because of this knowledge, she is brimming with self-confidence; and as a result she "gives advice understandable to herself but not to others". However, she still considers Tails and Eggman to be worthy mechanical opponents when it comes to building. She's the only female in the Babylon Rogues. In the EX World Grand Prix, she beats Amy the Hedgehog at Splash Canyon, but is knocked out of the tournament by Tails at Green Cave. Wave uses a Type-W airboard, which is specially designed to fly well, and the red jewel she wears around her neck is actually a small computer, capable of playing back media files via holographic projection. Wave is something of a voice of reason amongst the Rogues, often reminding Jet and Storm the Albatross of their responsibilities. Wave has a kind of rivalry with Tails, in which she scorns the way he made Sonic's Extreme Gear, calls him "Shorty" a number of times, and also "a twerp" in one of her mission reports, though this diminishes by the end of the saga. Before heading off to Sky Road, she angers Knuckles the Echidna by calling him a "red mutt". Wave often refuses to admit that someone has talent, as noted in some of her mission reports. She either says that she will continue to deny a person's skill or flat-out denies that they have any skill at all. She also says in the White Cave that if she doesn't take charge, nothing will ever get done. There were some hints that a rivalry of some sort exists between her and Rouge the Bat. In addition, her she likes treasure and mechanical knowledge, and dislikes thick-headed and stupid people. Appearance :Voice actor: Bella Hudson (English), Chie Nakamura (Japanese) Wave has a purple-feathered body with flame-shaped highlights of a darker purple shade on her arms, a smooth, curved, golden yellow beak with two nostril pits, cobalt blue eyes with pink eyelids, two plumes of feathers behind her head that are tipped dark purple and flare out towards the ground, and two scissor-shaped feathers serving as a tail. She wears white gloves with red-accented, sock-like cuffs fastened with tan hoops, red boots with white accents, a zipper and durable gray soles, large golden-yellow sunglasses, white flared trousers with violet flame patterns on the bottom of each leg, a fluffy white tube top, and a necklace complemented by a large, spherical red gem. This gem is actually a utility device, with abilities ranging from loading data and showing it via holographic projection to being a personal alarm clock. She also sports a white bandana fastened in a Doo Rag style and seems to apply pink eyeshadow. Her age is 18, height is 110 cm. (3 ft. 7 in.), and weight is 20 to 25 kg. (44 to 55 lbs.). Gallery Personality Wave is the Babylon Rogues' resident technical genius, and a trash-talker. Because of her knowledge of Extreme Gear far surpasses that of Tails and Doctor Eggman, she is brimming with self-confidence; and as a result she "gives advice understandable to herself but not to others". However, she still considers Tails and Eggman to be worthy mechanical opponents when it comes to building.She is often mistreated by the other members of the Rogues, as if she is only good at helping build things. She has been brought down from the tough person she was in the first game and dragged into a quiet and loyal friendship with Jet. She allows herself to take the blame for something that is not her fault. Although she looks at Jet the Hawk as an "unreliable friend" and can be quite stubborn, she follows his leadership. Wave is something of a voice of reason amongst the Rogues, often reminding Jet and Storm the Albatross of their responsibilities. Wave has a kind of rivalry with Tails, in which she scorns the way he made Sonic's Extreme Gear, calls him "Shorty" a number of times, and also "a twerp" in one of her mission reports, though this diminishes by the end of the saga. She angers Knuckles the Echidna by calling him a "red mutt". Wave often refuses to admit that someone has talent, as noted in some of her mission reports. She either says that she will continue to deny a person's skill or flat-out denies that they have any skill at all. She also says that if she doesn't take charge, nothing will ever get done. There were some hints that a rivalry of some sort exists between her and Rouge the Bat. In addition, her she likes treasure and mechanical knowledge, and dislikes thick-headed and stupid people. Relationships Friends *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross Family *Unknown parent *The Babylonians (ancestors) Neutral *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee Rivals *Tails the Fox *Christopher Thorndyke *Rouge the Bat *Eggman Robotnik *Jack Robotnik Dislikes *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jessie **Jake **James **Meowth **Metal Sonic Powers and abilities Wave is well-known within the series as being a skilled Extreme Gear rider and can build and fix them with ease. She has never displayed any signs of hand-to-hand combat, but she uses a wrench and dynamite to attack enemies while riding her Extreme Gear. When it comes to Extreme Gear, she can even outsmart Tails and Eggman. Other than being a gifted Extreme Gear rider, she is also very smart. Many times in the Sonic Riders series, she shows her knowledge of other machines apart from Extreme Gear. For example, she created a bomb which she planted on the bottom of Sonic's Extreme Gear to prevent him from winning (which Tom noticed before the final race and and took the bomb off Sonic's board and deactivated it). Attacks Angry Wave Gravity Control Gravity Dive Scowl: Wave scowls directly at her adversary's face, causing damage and great slow-down. Wrench/Spanner: Wave strikes her enemies with her giant wrench/spanner, inflicting damage and slow-down on the enemy. Dynamite: Wave places a lit bundle of dynamite on her adversary, causing damage and stalling when it detonates. History Past Synopsis Category:Swallows Category:Birds Category:Babylonians Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Babylon Rogues Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Inventors Category:Sonic characters